


window

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, au to the point that it's no londer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when dan is scarred for life by his new neighbor's dance skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	window

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad account (dan_is_the_night_

Dan had never had a young neighbor before. The lady that use to live there with her cats had died a few months before, and no one had moved in since.

The person moving in, Phil Lester as he soon learned, wasn't old or covered in cat hair, which Dan took as a good sign. Phil Lester was a little bit shorter and a tad bit older than Dan, but nothing major.

Phil was pretty normal, seemed normal, until he knocked on Dan Howell's door to introduce himself while wearing a nyan cat shirt. He also bought cookies, but Dan pushed that fact back and focused on the shirt currently causing him to cringe to death.

Not that Dan was one to judge of course, especially while wearing a High School Musical shirt. Besides, Dan was wearing the shirt ironically, just like he wore his leather shirt.

Dan doubted Phil could ever do anything ironically.

But Dan ignored this, because his neighbor was talking about something having to do with videos and cameras.

"So if I'm every talking to what appears to be myself, just ignore me." Phil finished with a smile.

How wonderful, thought Dan. His new across-the-street mate was possibly psychotic or had a perfectly good reasoning, not that Dan was going to ask, of course. He would freeze up or say something stupid and off topic or get caught up in a spiral of lies that would lead to his untimely demise by robot hamsters up his ass.

Dan didn't realize that he hadn't replied till he saw Phil making a face that resembles a girl named Susan about to whisper to her best friend Becky about what a total dildo Dan was.

This was a prim example of why Dan shouldn't leave the internet.

"Do you like cats?" Fuck me. Dan was screwed now. Why did he ask that?

"Yeah," Phil laughed. "Much better than dogs in my opinion."

"Yeah... Same."

"Well," Phil cleared his throat. "I'd better go. Filming and such." He handed Dan the Tupperware container of cookies before running across the street to his house.

Dan too went back inside, before banging his head against the wall and muttering, "Cats. Fucking cats."

~ | ~

The cookies were mediocre at best. The majority were burnt, full of clumps of flour and pockets of butter.

But, Dan ate them anyway while playing Mario Kart, not focusing on the screen entirely. No, his attention was on the house opposite him. The pale gray house had curtains- lilac -in every window. Most covered the windows, blocking your view inside, but if the house was anything like his own, then the living room window was slightly pulled back.

Inside, he could almost see Phil, and it almost looked like he was doing something bondage related while playing videogames. Almost, but not quite.

But what Dan could see was extremely alarming. He was playing DDR, while being blind folded. Phil kept tripping and falling, occasionally knocking over a camera.

Dan simply shook his head and went back to Tumblr, not at all interested in investigating his new neighbor's habits.

~ | ~

Phil had moved in a few weeks prior by the next time he knocked on Dan's door. While scrolling through Twitter, Dan had seen him with his camera since the first day, but never while playing Dance Dance Revolution.

It was three in the afternoon, and Dan was trying to sleep just a few more minutes but someone just had to keep knocking.

Once he couldn't take anymore of the insistent knocking, he climbed out of bed, wearing nothing besides some boxers, dragging his comforter behind him like a cape. He groaned all the way there, stumbling over clothes and the occasional swear.

Phil was at the door, rocking back on his heels and clutching a camera. He smiled when Dan opened the door.

"Hello, I was wondering if you wanted to film a video with me? It doesn't have to be today but my viewers really wanted to meet you since I've been talking about you so much." He rushed out, barely stopping to breath.

"What?" Dan asked, confused and hoping it wasn't a porn video.

"I'm a youtuber." He explained, but Dan was still obviously confused. "Amazingphil?"

It still didn't ring any bells, but Dan nodded in recognition. "Oh..."

"Yeah, so anyway," he motioned to his camera. "I was wondering if you wanted to film something? It would only take a few hours." He paused, blushing slightly. "And you should probably change before though."

Dan swatted at him the corner of the comforter.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes."

~ | ~

The video was posted a few days later. It was a huge success, gaining several hundred thousand views in a few short hours.

Dan enjoyed it so much, he started his own channel, titled danisnotonfire. Although his videos weren't nearly as good as Phil's, he still enjoyed it.

They made more Phil is on fire and amazing Dan videos over the years, becoming even better friends as time went by, and eventually shared a flat in London. Together, they even started a gaming channel and online merch shop.

~ | ~

"Babe? Where's my Xbox controller?" Dan called out.

"I don't know, maybe in between the couch cushions?" Phil shouted back from the kitchen where he had been eating breakfast.

"That's where yours was." Teeth marks and all, Dan thought to himself.

Phil walked into the living room and quickly spotted the missing controller jammed under the couch. He handed it to Dan, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before heading back to the kitchen to finish before filming.

"Phil?"

Phil looked back at Dan, his boyfriend, his kitten, who was smiling nervously.

"What?"

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Dan. Forever and ever."

~ | ~

Yeah. I have no idea what this is but I hope you enjoyed it. This is in no way historically accurate. Dan was already making videos before amazing Dan/Phil is not on fire, even though Phil did get Dan into making videos, with his first being titled "Hello internet". You can still find it on his channel :D


End file.
